Ribbons Don't Belong on Whomping Willows
by Kore-of-Myth
Summary: Based on the song ‘Tie a Yellow Ribbon’ by Tony Orlando. When Snape is finally released from Azkaban will his girlfriend want him back? NOT DH COMPLIANT!


_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I'm very unhappy that I'm not her. I'm not Tony Orlando either and I'm quite happy that I'm not him…_

_A/N: This was written pre-DH, and it was the first fanfiction I've ever written. If you've read any of my other works you know this isn't my best writing...just as a warning!_

* * *

The owl swooped through the great hall and crash dived onto the Head Table. The owl then gave the letter to the transfiguration professor, ate some scrambled eggs, knocked over a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and left.

The professor opened the letter and gave a shriek of joy. The letter said in tall spidery handwriting:

"_I'm coming home Hermione, I've done my time. Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine. If the owl delivered this letter telling you that I'd soon be free, then you can do this for me. That is if you still want me."_

Silly man! As if she didn't! Hadn't she stood up for him in the trial? Hadn't she owled him every chance she got until the Azkaban authorities said she couldn't anymore? That horrid, wonderful, snarky, eloquent, greasy, handsome, idiotic, brilliant, traitorous, loyal, MAN! But did he still want her?..

"_Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the Whomping Willow tree…"_

Hermione read the letter in her hand. At last! He was coming home. A yellow ribbon on the Whomping Willow tree? Why did this remind her of a Muggle song?

"_It's been three long years, do you still want me? Hermione, if I don't see a ribbon round the Whomping Willow tree, I'll stay on the Knight Bus. I'll just forget about us (excuse the rhyme) and I'll put the blame on me."_

Hermione shrieked again and ran out of the Great Hall with the headmistress on her heels.

A Hufflepuff first year whispered to a prefect, "Is Professor Granger alright?"

"She'll be fine," he answered. "Her boyfriend is coming I bet."

A girl with fat blonde pigtails leaned into the conversation, "Ron Weasley? He's coming?"

"No, she dated him in her seventh year only. Don't you guys read the Daily Prophet? Skeeter says she's dating…"

"Merlin! Everyone look outside at what Professor Granger is doing!"

* * *

Hermione swore very colorfully. Why couldn't her bloody boyfriend remember that it is high on the impossibility factor to be within Whomping range of the Whomping Willow? And tie a yellow ribbon to it? And her Animagus form was too big to hit that knot! An idea formed in her mind.

"Oh, Crookshanks!" she called. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Two hours later she remembered that she was a witch.

"_Accio _annoying-orange–haired fur ball. Ooof!"

* * *

Stan Shunpike stared at the black-robed man sitting in front of him. He was still scared of him. He was the only person to have been kicked out of his class for good on the first day of potions. And he had killed that man named, hmm Bumble? Dun? Oh, Bumbledun! That was it! And he had been an Eater of Death. Nasty folk they were. Stan prided himself on how he had faced off hundreds of them while defeating Voldermort. Of course Neville, no er, Harry Potter had got all of the credit.

Ah, But here they were at Hogwarts! They had special permission to land the Knight Bus in the front of Hogwarts and Stan still didn't understand why.

" 'Ere we are Hogwarts!" he said and was silenced by the glare from the potions master.

"Wait here," Snape said quietly in his voice that made Seventh Years wet their pants in fear. "I'll only be an hour. Look for me."

He swept out, his robes billowing. As he walked through the ground he muttered to himself, "It's like I'm still in Azkaban! Except this time the Dementors don't have the key. She does! Merlin's saggy breeches! What if it isn't there? What if it is? Why would she want an old Death Eater like me?"

He didn't notice the whole school watching from the windows of the Great Hall. He quickened his pace as he rounded the corner and…

"Hermione! What did you do?" he cried and ran towards her.

A hundred yellow ribbons were tied to the tree. And Hermione was tied to the tree as well.

"Hello Severus," she said. She hadn't meant "I guess I got a little ribbon happy. I tried a new spell – one that you invented I believe…"

He had freed her with a flick of his wand and she landed in his arms. "Foolish wand waving," he murmured. He had missed her so much.

"Well," said Hermione. "Did that answer you question?"

Her reply was a kiss that she had been waiting for for years. A loud noise however interrupted them.

"Is that…" he asked.

"The whole damned school cheering? Yes, Severus I believe it is."

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read this! Now if you could press that little blue button down there..._

**Posted: 5-03-08**


End file.
